With development of Internet technology, Internet-based desktop client software product has been widely used. For example, voice client is currently widely used as desktop client. Users can chat by accessing a chat room via a voice client.
A conventional method for accessing the chat room includes that a user uses a voice client to log in a voice server. After the user logs into the voice server, the voice client opens a voice interface and displays, on the voice interface, information including name of the chat rooms contained on the voice server. Users can find the name of the chat room that he/she wants to access from the voice interface and submit to the voice client. The voice client then accesses the chat room that the user wants to access.
However, when a user accesses a number of chat rooms displayed on the voice interface of the chat room that the user often accesses, it usually takes a long time for the user to find the chat room that the user often accesses from a number of chat rooms displayed on the voice interface. This may result in low efficiency for accessing the chat room.